


Sobiwan + One missed (holo)call

by riselioness



Series: Tumblr fic [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Microfic, Sometimes coffee is just coffee, Tumblr Fic, Tumblr Prompts, it can be annoying when your friends know you too well, prompts, sobiwan, sometimes it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riselioness/pseuds/riselioness
Summary: For handmaiclen(Prompts here: https://riselioness.tumblr.com/post/613739358914215936/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sabé
Series: Tumblr fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697113
Kudos: 5





	Sobiwan + One missed (holo)call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handmaiclen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handmaiclen/gifts).



> NB: If you fancy checking out any of my other Sobiwan stuff, this snipped takes place during Chapter Two of Together, Apart

“Thanks for covering for me, Dormé.”

“Any time. Well, by ‘any time’ -”

“I know what you mean,” said Sabé. As senior handmaiden, Dormé didn’t usually have time to cover for anyone else, let alone an aide (as Sabé was now), but as it turned out, this afternoon Padmé was at the Senate with Cordé and Versé. So when Sabé had asked her to watch her office for a few hours while she went for her medical, Dormé had been able to oblige.

Dormé quickly brought her up to date. “The Ryloth consul wants to follow up the meeting a couple of days ago, I said you’d call as soon as you got back. Some messages from the Banking Clans - details are in the file.

“On your personal channel, you had a couple of messages from your mother, they didn’t seem urgent. Oh, and one missed call. From Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

The tiniest pause, then her own blush and Dormé’s smirk told Sabé she’d been found out.

“It’s nothing,” Sabé said quickly, "we’re just going for caf.”

“Of course you are.”

“If we’re going to meet professionally after all this time, it makes sense to meet personally, at least just the once. To say whatever it is we have to say to each other.” It sounded like the rehearsed line it was.

“Oh, absolutely.” Dormé’s face was a picture of innocence. She got up and started to get her things together ready to leave.

Sabé watched her suspiciously. “Isn’t this the point where you’re supposed to tell me to be careful? To guard myself against getting too involved again?”

“Well, I happen to like him. And I’m not so sure it would be such a bad idea.”

“You weren’t there when he broke my heart."

“That’s true, I wasn’t. Well, I’m, sure you’ll be careful anyway.” Dormé paused. “He’s growing a beard, you know.”

“I’d noticed.”

“It suits him.”

“Shut up, Dormé.”

Dormé stuck her tongue out at Sabé, in a very un-handmaidenly gesture.

“Sometimes caf is just caf,” Sabé chided her.

“You’re right,” said Dormé. “ _Sometimes_ , it is.”

Sabé shook her head. She had no intention of putting herself through all that again.

Caf was just caf.


End file.
